Betrayal
by yamitamashii
Summary: Miroku is ordered to spy on Sango! What will she do when she realizes that the only person she trusts is betraying her?
1. Behind my back

A/N - hope you like the story!!! It's very depressing I no but please don't kill me!  
  
Sango sighed. It had been a very hard day and now the gang had decided to move to a new location. She looked at her self in the mirror, noticing the cuts and bruises on her face, arms and legs. They had beaten her up again, this time just because she had pleaded them not to move to a different place this time. She sighed again. Being in a gang was so hard but what could she do? She had lost all her family to an assassin. 'I won't cry, I won't cry' she thought holding back the burning tears that were slowly forcing their way out. She fell down on her cold lumpy mat which she dared to call a bed. She listened to the laughter of the children next door and sighed once more. It was too bad she was leaving this place forever.  
  
"Miroku! Come forth!" Miroku stepped out of the shadows slowly. "Yes, I'm here master."  
  
"Good!" he snarled, a cruel smile playing on his lips. "Miroku, you are a new member to the gang are you not?"  
  
"Yes, master, I am."  
  
"Then you must prove your loyalty to us!"  
  
"Anyway I can, master."  
  
"Very well, listen closely. I know with the conditions of your hand you are not much help, but I do know you can be a spy. I suspect that one of the members of our gang is not being loyal to us. She goes by the name of Sango. We will tell you all you need to know about this girl. She is being moved to your high school, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"You need to become her friend, and every Monday night, you will come to us with the information you find, understand?"  
  
Miroku tightened his grip on the staff. This was just how his mother died, by being betrayed be his father. But none the less he muttered his usual, "Yes master."  
  
"With your lecherous ways I'm sure you'll have no problem at all."  
  
Sango took in her new surroundings. It was all too odd. This morning she had received a note that said she was going to be transported to a new high school. One by the name of Naraku High. It was named after the principal, how odd.  
  
She wandered down the hall, so lost in thought she didn't see a man standing right in front of her. BAM! "Gomen!" Sango gasped. "Are you hurt? Are you o-" But her words were cut off be a feeling of someone's hand on her butt. Her eyes turned into slits. "Get your fucking hands off my ass!" The boy she had run into smiled, taking his hand back away quickly.  
  
Someone whistled. It was a boy with long white hair. "You showed him!" The boy snickered. "For a new student you're pretty good at cursing people out."  
  
A girl appeared behind the boy. She had long black hair that cascaded down her back. She grinned. "Hi my name is Kagome." She cheerfully introduced herself. "This is Inuyasha," she said pointing to the white haired guy. "And watch out for the lecherous monk over there, Miroku." She said, pointing to the guy Sango had bumped into. Sango looked over and caught a sea of violet before turning back to face Kagome.  
  
"Hi," she said stiffly. "I'm Sango."  
  
"Sooooo, ummmm, Sango, what classes do you have?" Kagome asked. Sango showed her the list. "WOW!! You're in every one of our classes!" Kagome squinted. Wait, no, your in every one of my classes except for chemistry, your in every one of Inuyasha's classes except for Gym, and your in everyone of Miroku's classes except for Math.  
  
Sango nodded stiffly. She wasn't use to these people and didn't know if they were bad or good. "Thank you," she managed to croak. Then she tensed. That lecherous monk was taking another feel for her ass. She turned around and slapped him. Hard. But it was strange, he was still similing. Even after that smack. She looked at it and saw a mark forming. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" yelped the startled Sango. She didn't know she could slap that hard.  
  
Miroku decided to take this opportunity to go for another feel.  
  
SMACK!  
  
'She's weird that girl,' Miroku thought. 'She doesn't seem to like me, and yet she doesn't seem to hate me either. And she's very timid and concealed in her on world. And she's HOT!' Miroku's thoughts were interrupted by the new teacher, Sesshoumaru. (Inuyasha is very embarrassed since this is his brother)  
  
"Miroku! I've been asking you for the fifth time! When did the Vietnamese war begin? Or are you just too busy looking at that girl in the red over there?" He pointed to Sango.  
  
Every girl in the room shot looks of pure hatred at her. (A/N- did I tell you that Miroku is adored by all the girls in the High school?) Miroku grinned. "And what if I was looking at her?" He said slyly. One girl began to cry. Others looked like they were about to cut off Sango's head. Miroku actually felt kinda bad for Sango. Sesshoumaru gave him one of those looks that said I will kill you whenever I get a chance! Miroku just grinned and looked innocent. Sesshoumaru pointed at Miroku. "You, in the hall now!"  
  
Miroku gulped, this, obliviously, was not a teacher to mess with.  
  
A/N-hehe cliffhanger! Well not really but I promise I'll update as soon as I can! Hope you liked it! R&R!! 


	2. Pain

A/N - I dunno wats happened to my stori because I can't seem to find it anywhere! But I'm going to write chapter two anyways. I don't know much about hits pairing but I still like it so please don't kill me!  
  
Miroku stepped into the hall with Sesshoumaru by his side. Sesshoumaru glared at Miroku. "You filthy little student, you think you can do that to a teacher? I'm new so don't give me a hard time! Oh, and yes, you have detention."  
  
Without another word he walked back into the classroom, Miroku at his heels. 'Oh well, I have detention, who cares, Naraku will bail me out of it.' Miroku stole a glance at Sango, who was slumped so low in her chair that you could barely see her face. Except for the fact that her face was bright red. Kagome looked pissed off and had that look that said, she's a new student, be nice! Inuyasha looked like he always did, that not caring kind of look. Sango glanced at him and Miroku winked. This only caused her face to go an even deeper shade or red (if that was possible) and more glares from the girls. 'This girl is gonna be easy to get.'  
  
Sango shivered. The cold air stung her, like a million needles. She walked into a cold, dark, alleyway and just. waited, for that voice. It had been a hard day, not to mention that little brat face, Miroku. Why did he have to chase her? He had enough girls already! Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep, wicked voice.  
  
"Sango, come forth!"  
  
She gulped and stepped into the light.  
  
He smirked. "So, you useless bitch, what do you have to tell me about your day?"  
  
Sango froze for a minute, nothing had actually happened that was actually worth discussing. But she knew she had to tell him something or else he would beat her. Too late.  
  
"I asked you a question! You should've answered me!" With that he snapped a finger and two guards were immediately beside Sango. The first one had a whip. He swung it at her with such speed that it created wind. Screams filled the night every time the whip descended on her back. Sango gritted her teeth. They felt like a zillion razor sharp knives cutting into her skin. Another cry escaped from her lips as the whip again cracked on her back, but she knew this wasn't the worst of the beating. The second guard came up to her and cracked his knuckles. He picked her up by the neck and slammed her into the brick wall. Without letting her have enough time to regain her breath, her jammed his knee into her stomach, then slapped her so hard her whole cheek began to bleed. He let her fall to the ground in a pitiful pile.  
  
"I think you have had your punishment, so now you must still answer my question." He snarled.  
  
"I made new friends," Sango gasped helplessly.  
  
"Oh really. tell me the names."  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku."  
  
'So that bastard is being helpful after all. Maybe I will not dispose of him.' Naraku thought. "Go home Sango, I don't want to see your face again until next Monday! Now shoo!"  
  
Sango stumbled out of the alley, half blind. She crawled to her new "home" and closed her eyes, wondering what the next day would be like.  
  
Miroku woke to the birds chirping happily and the sun shining in his eyes. He took a shower and quickly got dressed. After brushing his teeth and combing his hair, he rushed downstairs where Kagura was waiting. (A/N she's not a bad person, and doesn't have a main part, but she's Miroku's guardian) There was a pot of steaming oatmeal waiting for him an the table. 'Another day of school with those annoying girls of mine!' He thought. He turned around to see Kagura laughing.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?!?!"  
  
Kagura managed to nod before breaking into another fit of laughter. "Well, go on to school now, and good luck with those girls!" she teased.  
  
Miroku just grumbled some curses under his breath and set out the door.  
  
Sango awoke, having all the pain from last night come back made her want to scream, but she knew she couldn't. It would make the people suspicious. She got up and looked n the cracked mirror. She knew she looked like a mess. Trying her best to comb out the tangles in her hair and wash her tear-stained face, she only managed to make it look worse. She sighed. 'How can I possibly go to school like this?' she thought helplessly. Then she remembered something Kagome had said earlier that day. You can borrow my makeup of face cleansers or any of that stuff. I have plenty to spare.  
  
Sango wished she could spill her secret out to the whole world, but she knew she would die, and she couldn't die, not before she got revenge on Onigumo (A/N I made Onigumo and Naraku different people in this ficcy...) the person who had killed her parents, and taken control of her brother's mind. Her hands balled into fists and her knuckles turned white. Taking her already packed backpack, she headed toward the school.  
  
Unlike most girls who use makeup to look pretty, Sango was full of natural beauty. As she walked into the school building, despite her messy hair, the guys turned to stare at her, some drooling at her. Sango kept her face down until she found Kagome.  
  
"Ummm, Kagome, can I borrow a comb? And some cleansing stuff too?"  
  
"Kagome looked a bit surprised since she had not talked all yesterday. "Sure!" she answered enthusiastically. After Sango fixed her hair and walked out of the bathroom, she had every guy looking at her, even those who already had girlfriends. Lots of people whistled. Almost everyone drooled. Sango felt something on her behind. "Good morning to you too Miroku," she said rather calmly. "I'm giving you to the count of three until I slap you so hard you'll see stars for the rest of the day."  
  
Miroku was ready to test her patience. "One." His hand slid up her ass and around her waist. "Two." And squeezed her. (you can fill in the blank there o_O)  
  
"MIROKU!!"  
  
SLAP! Miroku saw stars and could almost swear he heard birds twittering.  
  
"Hey Sango," Miroku said during lunch.  
  
"What?"  
  
Miroku pointed to her hand. "You're bleeding."  
  
"Oh! Ummm, it's nothing, just a cut I got, really it's nothing." (Obviously Miroku doesn't know Sango is getting beaten up, even though he is in the same gang as her)  
  
Miroku looked closer. "Your face, it's all scratched up too!"  
  
One girl that was sitting next to Miroku tried to get his attention. "Heeeeeyyyy Miroku!" She said added in with a giggle. Miroku smiled, at the girl who had just earned a grope from him. And she was enjoying it too. Soon all the girls were fighting to say "hi" to him. Sango didn't know what was happening, but inside she felt a twinge, it was so faint that you could barely feel it, but Sango felt it all right. The twinge seemed to say get your hands of those girls! You should belong to me! Sango blushed furiously, where had those words come from? Kagome noticed her blushing and spoke up. "Miroku's always groping girls, don't be embarrassed to sit next to him, you'll get use to it." Sango managed a weak smile before throwing away her untouched lunch. "Ummm, guys, I'm gonna take a walk outside ok?" Kagome nodded and so did Inuyasha. (If you haven't noticed Inuyasha and Kagome are boyfriend girlfriend.) "How about I come to?" Miroku said innocently.  
  
"With all those girls following you? I don't think so!" Sango replied.  
  
"Don't worry, they won't follow you. I just have to ask you something."  
  
A/N- R&R please! I no this fic sux but this is probably the longest one I ever wrote, even though its so short. Hehe please review!!!! 


	3. Date

A/N- review!!! I no this is very hard to find but if you read it please review!!! Hope you like this chappie!!  
  
"Fine." Sango grumbled.  
  
Miroku smiled. This was going to be easier than her thought. We waved a hand at the girls and the disappeared quickly, but reluctantly. (A/N- doesn't it seem as if Miroku is using these girls as slaves????!!! O_O)  
  
"Sango, would you go out with me this Friday?"  
  
She didn't see this coming. and started blushing.  
  
"Well. I mean, well, I don't want to be in a restaurant alone with you."  
  
"Oh you won't be alone." he replied. "All the other girls are coming on this date too!"  
  
"WHA?!?!?!" Sango replied, eyes as wide as saucers. Then anger got the best of her.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Heyyy!!! What did I do???" Said Miroku with a slap mark on his face.  
  
Sango sighed. Why had she agreed to go to that stupid date??? Not like she had the money to buy a dress anyway. She looked at herself frustratingly. The person the mirror reflected was not what she wanted to look like. She wanted to be a knock out, which she didn't know she actually was. 'Why do I wanna look good anyway? Not like I care.' But she knew she did. And she couldn't help it. Suddenly she remembered something. Going into her closet and rummaging for about 10 minutes, she finally managed to pull out a Chinese kimono. (is that wat it's called?) It was made of the finest silk and had a black border. The vividly colored flowers that were stitched onto the surface made it stand out. Sango fingered the flowers, remembering when she got this dress.  
  
It had been her mothers. Now it was hers.  
  
She put it on and looked into the mirror. She gasped. Even she had to admit that she looked nice now. (I'll describe it later) Then she snickered. Were those girls going to be jealous or what!  
  
Miroku looked about as all of the people coming on this "date" came. They were all dressed in fancy dresses that cost a million dollars for one square inch of fabric. Most of them had tons of makeup on. Blue eye shadow and blood read lipstick. He had to say, it looked kinda of nasty.  
  
Then Sango walked in. His jaw dropped all the way down to the floor.  
  
So did everyone else's at the restaurant.  
  
She was wearing a Chinese kimono that fit her perfectly. It hugged her hips and showed off her skinny waist. Everything was, well, in proportion. She had glass slippers on her feet. The slippers were very unique and sparkled like thousands of diamonds. She had a matching glass and diamond necklace. Pearls connected by a golden chain hung from her ears. Sakura blossoms were angled in her hair, emitting a beautiful and pure fragrance. She was defiantly a beauty.  
  
Miroku thought it was a dream come true as she slowly walked over to him. He was practically drooling. Every girl looked ready to cry and kill Sango, but she ignored it.  
  
Sango looked a bit nervous, so Miroku, trying to get his face together and stop drooling, went over to her and took her hand.  
  
"May I have the honor of escorting you to the bar?" he said in a silky smooth voice.  
  
"Uhhh.sure."  
  
Miroku stuck out his elbow, obviously wanting her to put her arm through it. Sango gulped. But it would seem rude if she refused, wouldn't it? Sighing she slipped her arm through his.  
  
Miroku smiled. 'Can't resit?' he thought.  
  
They didn't know it at that time, but they made a breathtaking couple. Miroku had decided to be a gentleman since everyone in the restaurant was staring at them. A lot of the guys looked like they wanted to kill Miroku and a lot of girls looked like they wanted to kill Sango!  
  
Miroku held out a small wine glass.  
  
"Do you drink?"  
  
"Huh?" Sango was immediately pulled out of her thoughts. She had been thinking what the gang would do to her if they figured this out. probably kill her. 'Why not use a little wine to clear this all up?' she thought.  
  
"Sure, give me strongest one you have," she replied firmly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Miroku answered, fear in his eyes. Last time he had ordered for the strongest one he had been drunk for a least two days.  
  
"Yes I'm sure," she sighed.  
  
The man behind the counter gave her a weird look as he filled her cup.  
  
"Hey missy, this is strong stuff, you sure you want it?"  
  
"Yes! Now just give it to me!" Sango was a bit tired of people staring at her like she was insane or something.  
  
The man sighed and passed her the cup. The world seemed to hold its breath as she put the cup to her lips. Taking a small sip first, just to make sure it didn't taste bad. Actually it tasted like fruit sherbert!  
  
She drank it all in one gulp.  
  
Everyone seemed to gasp. Everyone seemed impressed. Especially the guys. Especially Miroku.  
  
One of the guys came to him. "Hey, can I borrow your girl?" he didn't even let Miroku finish. He just stepped over to Sango. "Heyyy, chicky baby! Why don't you come over here and spend the night with me?"  
  
Miroku felt like splitting this guy in two for some reason.  
  
Sango's POV.  
  
All that wine must have made me drunk, because when that man stepped forward and asked me to spend the night, I shouted, "Hell no! Get away from me you bastard!!" I usually didn't scream.  
  
Little did I realize that Miroku had seemed so tense, and now he seemed relived.  
  
I ordered my fifth cup and downed it in one gulp. Dammit this had to taste so good! Suddenly my vision blurred. 'Dammit, I must bee drunk!' I stumbled over to Miroku and looked into his innocent little face. "I-I drank too much. I know it's not like me, but I was so stressed and I didn't know what to do. help me before I damage anything." 'Why was I telling him this anyways?'  
  
But the last of energy gave out and I collapsed into his arms.  
  
Miroku's POV.  
  
I watched her fall and quickly caught her. I needed to get her out of here! She was too drunk. And to think she actually had so much trust in me to black out anywhere near me. Something in my stomach pulled and twisted. It was a feeling, one of guiltiness and shame. Besides, almost all of my relatives had been stabbed in the back by their lovers. And I had sworn not to do the same. But now. now I was in that stupid gang and there was no way out, well not a pain free way anyways. Besides it wasn't like she like me anyways, hopefully she wouldn't find out. Wait! I wasn't supposed to feel this way! If this happened then. well I didn't want to think of the consequences. The gang would probably kill me, or worse, torture me.  
  
I quickly emptied my mind of these thoughts. The only thing important now was finding her a place to rest. 'What if I bring her home with me?' I thought, a perverted grin coming back to my face. My fingers itched, but that horrible guilty feeling came back and I quickly decided against groping her while she was unconscious. But I did decide to bring her to my house.  
  
Sango's POV.  
  
I woke up in a soft feather mattress. It felt so good here.  
  
Suddenly I jolted awake and took in my surroundings. The room was a light sky blue color. It had wildlife painted on it. There was a mirror, a drawer, a nightstand, and a closet. The floor was made out of finely polished wood that didn't have a speck of dust on it. The room was filled with light and. another presence??!? My heart raced as I looked around for another person in this room.  
  
I peered over the edge of the bed, and saw Miroku! I gasped. No way this was his house! This, this couldn't be! But I thought of last night, and how I had asked him to help me. So this was his way of helping?? Did he. touch me?? What happened? Questions raced through my head as I thought of one thing only, to find answers. I knelt beside him, and realized that he had let me sleep an the comfy bed, while he slept on the cold floor. But I pushed that out of my mind as I gently shook him awake. I almost didn't want to, he looked so innocent and cute while he was sleeping.  
  
He opened his violet eyes to gaze at me. I noticed he was staring. 'At what???' I wondered. I glanced down. and noticed I was half naked! Well, I was in different clothes, that was for sure. I was in a silk night gown that was. very thin which must have resulted in it being translucent. I yelped and quickly crossed my arms over my chest and scrambled toward the bed. Cucking under its covers, I peeked from under it and saw Miroku laughing. This made me angry, but what he just saw. I blushed furiously. I dragged the blanket and draped it around my shoulders; it would serve as a cover for now. I slid over to his side again, my mind still swimming with questions.  
  
"Did you change my clothes?!?!?!!?"  
  
I gazed into his perverted little face, and noticed it was trying to be innocent. 'Yeah right.' I thought.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I didn't!" he answered indignantly.  
  
"Yeah right!" I muttered.  
  
"I had Kagura, my maid, change your clothes!"  
  
"I have to ask this Kagura first," I mumbled, still not believing him.  
  
"Fine," he mumbled in response.  
  
"KAGURA!!!" he screamed.  
  
I covered my ears. How rude! Not like this girl was his slave or something.  
  
The door immediately sprang open as a young woman walked in.  
  
"Oh, hello dear!" she said with all the politeness in the world. She even bowed to me. She seemed nice enough. "Hopefully nothing has happened here." she added with a slight giggle.  
  
"Kagura!!" Miroku whined.  
  
Obliviously looks were very deceiving.  
  
Miroku glared at her a while daring her to say more. But that's exactly what she did.  
  
"Oh my!" she exclaimed, her eyes growing wide. "You have enough rust in him to sit by his side in a see through night gown! Oh dear, something is very very wrong."  
  
Miroku growled. "Yes, she's always like this." he said to me.  
  
Wow, he read my mind.  
  
Now to find out if he was lying or not.  
  
A/N - ummm so did you like it? *notices I'm not talking to amyone.* heheh if you do read this then tell other people you may know to read this too. I just wanna get some feedback and I can't because my stori can't be found unless you type in my pen name (yamitamashii) and look at the storis I authored. But please, if you do read this, review!!! Thankx! 


End file.
